


Not All Hard Edges

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Soft Masculinity, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: What began as apromptfor a Genderfluid Jack Zimmermann turned into an exploration of the boundaries of masculinity.





	Not All Hard Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticktockclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818149) by [ticktockclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork). 



**Author's Note:**

> [ Bitty on Tumblr](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/164311380047/hey-really-sorry-to-be-a-pain-guys-but-the)  
> [ Jack on Tumblr](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/162460238402/ahhhhh-sooooooo-waaaay-back-when-irlkent-tagged) (with gorgeous words by [Whoacanada](https://whoacanada.tumblr.com/) )
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
